Cyclists, snowmobilers, horse riders, all-terrain vehicle users and other motorists using vehicles without signal lights often use hand signals to indicate their intentions to traffic. However, environmental factors, road conditions, visibility constraints, including dark conditions and the like, often impair or diminish the effectiveness of hand signals. Applicant believes a smart safety glove and wristband will help overcome many of these problems associated with motorist hand signals.
Protective gloves are well known and encompass a wide variety of materials that function as a protection for the human body from riding elements and the environment. Further, the use of athletic gloves having absorbing protective padding in the palms is also well known. For example, athletic gloves, and in particular cycling, motorcycle, and snowmobile gloves, are advantageous because they aid in gripping a handlebar, provide cushioning and protect hands from abrasions in the event of a collision or fall.
Therefore, Applicants desire a safety glove and wristband utilizing many of the benefits of protective gloves to aid motorist hand signals, and particularly when used to indicate intentions to traffic.